What can I say?
by Biss
Summary: Jessica is what other teens call a "nerd." She becomes best friends with the new girl at school, Mel. All the while, she finds romance. But when romance turns to disaster, who can she turn too? What can she say to whoever she decides to tell?
1. David

Chapter 1: David.

Well, what can I say? I'm that geeky nerdy girl who would rather spend her time in the back of the library reading then at a party making out with some guy. Unless that guy was David, my dream boy. Now, David is what I like to call a bad boy. He "sags" his pants, and has lunch detention nearly everyday. As you can guess, he never once took notice to me. That is until I started hanging around the new girl, Melanie. She was smart and pretty, and somehow, we ended up being best friends. Then one weekend, Mel invited me over to her house. I agreed of course, for this would be our first sleep over at her house! I packed my stuff on Friday, and her mother came to get me in the car. Of course, I never told Mel about David. So when I hopped into that car giggling with Mel about school, I nearly dropped dead when I saw him sitting in the passenger's seat upfront. Mel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh…Jessica I'd like you to meet David, my step brother." My mouth nearly dropped to the ground and Mel giggled. Why hadn't she told me this before? David turned from his seat, throwing me a perfect, dashing smile. To go along with this smile was a cute little wink. I blushed a deep scarlet and turned away. I looked up after a few moments to see that he had a satisfied look on his face. So for the rest of the ride, all that was heard was silence. When we reached Mel's, I'd managed to calm myself. I hopped out of the car and David ran to my aid by grabbing my bag.

"I've got it." He said, grabbing my bag and throwing it over his right shoulder with that perfect smile again. I nearly followed behind him, for that was all I could manage. Once inside, he dropped my bag off in Mel's room upstairs. I merely nodded my thanks, afraid I would be unable to utter a word. Mel sat on down on her bed, blabbing once more about the stuff that happened at school. I could barely follow along, for my mind was elsewhere.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. "My hair is kind of greasy." I explained, finding a quick reason to leave the room.

"Sure." She said. "Towels are under the sink." I nodded my thanks and grabbed my bag, heading off towards the bathroom. After a long hot shower, I felt refreshed. I stepped out of the bathroom and threw on my pajamas, running the brush through my hair quickly. I grabbed my tooth brush from my bag and brushed my teeth. As I went to reach for the doorknob, it was pulled open. There stood David, a grin on his face.

"What-" I got cut off mid-sentence, for he put his index finger over my mouth and shut the door quietly.

"Be quiet." He whispered. "They might hear us." He spoke once more, and I was entranced by the moving of his lips.

"Hear us doing what?" I questioned, managing to keep my voice in a low whisper. His arm reached for my waist, and I didn't object. He pulled me close, and whispered softly in my ear.

"This…" His lips pushed against mine, and I managed to stay still. He pulled away from me, but kept me close still. His eyes searched mine for an expression, and all I managed to give him was a feeble smile. At this he smiled back, and pushed his lips against mine again. This time, I managed to pull myself together to kiss him back. My arms moved from behind my back to wrap around his neck, in effort to keep him closer. I ran my finger through his soft brown hair as we kissed, until something went wrong. He immediately dropped his hands from my waist, me dropping my arms from around his neck. What had caused the disturbance? Mel's gasp. I now stared at her expressionless face. David backed away out of the bathroom, pushing past Mel. He looked back to wink at me, but I was staring Mel.


	2. Trevor

Chapter 2: Trevor

The Monday that followed our sleepover was horrible. We could barely look at each other without one of us looking away with a shameful expression. Every time David would see me, he would wink. When ever Mel saw she'd bury her face in her hands like she was about to cry. I would simply look away and pretend like I hadn't seen him. Then one day, at lunch, he came up to me. His friends where with him, and looked away. He sat down right next to me, and his friends all around mine. I looked up at Mel who had a disapproving look on her face. David wrapped his arm around my shoulder like he'd been doing it all his life. "Hey baby." He said casual, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away from him, and his friends gasped and giggled. He pulled me tighter, not wanting to let me go.

"Let me go, David. Now." I whispered, anger even in my whisper. I felt him lighten his hold, and I stood up. I began to walk away from him, tears swelling in my eyes. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying, but I was. Something about the way he had grabbed me. Feeling of betrayal, maybe. I kept walking, that is until, an arm grabbed me around the waist, making me come to a sudden halt. Apparently, the little "dispute" had made quite and audience. I guess David was going to let a girl slip from his hands with people watching. Turning around my eyes met Mel's. Mel behind David, her eyes actually filled with tears.

"Let her go!" She screamed, throwing punches at his back. It was as if Mel was protected me from him, but all David did was turn around and slap her right across the cheek. I gasped and tried to each out for her, but David pulled me close. Now I was crying, tears streaming down my face. Then someone came and tapped David on the shoulder. I thought it was a teacher, but it was Trevor Eldon. He was in my 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th Period. So he had a majority of my classes.

"Let her go, David." He said, raising his fist in the air like he was about to hit him. Then, he did. He hit him right in the jaw. That's the last thing I could remember. Then every thing went black.

When I awoke, I was laying on a bed in what seemed like a doctors office. I tried to sit up, but found myself groaning and placing a hand around my stomach. A nurse made it quickly to my aide, pressing a cold ice pack to my forehead. "..What happened?" I groaned as I brought my hand to my forehead to keep the ice pack on my forehead. All I remembered was Trevor hitting David, and I couldn't help but wonder why David had acted that way. Was I just an act for him and his friends? The nurse shushed me quietly, stroking her hand on my cheek like I was a small child. I wonder what the story had been. Had Trevor told the truth about the way David had tried to grab me? The nurse opened the curtain that had separated me from the other patients sharing my room, and as I looked out someone rose from a chair behind the curtain. It was Trevor. I let out a small gasp as I tried to get up to meet him. The nurse had stopped him, not wanting him to pass. She threw an irritated glance back towards me as she stepped aside. As he neared me, his face was full of worry. "Are you alright?" He whispered, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "But tell me what happened." I added quickly. He hesitated for a moment, looking away from my questioning gaze. "Please." I whispered, giving him the puppy dog face. Sighing he finally turned toward me and met my gaze.

"That lying son of a bitch David," he began his story with, but suddenly stopped when he saw me flinch. Clearing his throat he started again. "Well, David tried to grab you and you didn't want him to grab you. I saw you from the other side of the lunch-court and I knew you needed help. So I went over there and hit him in face." He stated his last sentence almost proudly. I sighed, trying to move again. "Don't move!" He hissed in a low voice. "The nurse will have my head." At this we both laughed, though the action hurt my stomach. "When you fell you put your left arm behind you. So you broke your arm and your hit your head pretty bad." He explained, looking off in to the distance with an angry look on his face.

"You could've have helped me more than you already had, Trevor." I whispered to him, placing my good arm out to take his hand. I smiled sweetly, and he smiled back. We simply sat there for what seemed like forever gazing into each others eyes. It seemed like his face was only an inch or so away from my own when someone let out a annoyed grunt. Trevor nearly fell off the bed, and I was knocked out of my fantasy world.

"Oh..Er…Hi Dad." I said, my face flushing a deep scarlet. He gave an angry glare to Trevor who simply waved to me.

"See ya Jessica." He called as he fled quickly from the room. I couldn't blame him, my father was quite intimidating. He threw a glance towards the door, a big frown on his face. Oh crap! I had forgotten to ask Trevor what he had told everyone.

"Leave it p to my daughter to slip and fall…" He claimed shaking his head in a I-love-you-but-sometimes-you're-so-silly kind of way. I laughed half-heartedly, trying to cover up my nervousness. What was I too say if he said something about Trevor? I'm sure it looked a lot different then it really was from my father's point of view. "Mom couldn't get off work. So they can't give you the surgery without the consent of both parents. They will have to keep you over night." He said, looking down at his hands. I could feel my hand trembling.

"Surgery?" I whispered, clutching the bed sheets. I hated surgeries! And I did not want one! Not now, not ever. I'm pretty sure I pouted the rest of the day. Dad stayed in the waiting room, not wanting to be in the room incase I decided to explode mentally on him. That's what mom was for.


End file.
